Family Affairs
by TVCrimeDramaFANATIC
Summary: 5 Anonymous Texts. 1 young italian woman. 1 long lost brother. 1 long lost sister. Tony smack bang in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi, this is my first full fanfic that I have continued fully. Don't Own NCIS or Characters. Only made up characters do I own. _**

Family Affair - Chapter 1

'5 Days'. An anonymous message. This was the first sign she knew something was wrong.

'4 Days'. She had lived in fear for most of her life and she wasn't going to let this shatter what little confidence she had slowly gained.

'3 days'. She felt worried. Sick to her stomach.

'2 days'. What does it mean? What should she do?

'1 day. Your time is up'

Anthony DiNozzo was lying back on his office chair dangling a piece of pizza into his mouth.

"Mi scusi signore?" A 34 year old Italian looking woman was standing on the other side of his desk. He sat up surprisingly quickly, dropping cheese on his shirt in the process.

"Sì, signora. _How can I help you?"_

"I look for signore Gibbs" She looked a little panicky and her voice was shaky.

"You say my name?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked around the corner with a cup of coffee in his hand, a case report in the other. He threw the report on his desk then turned to face the woman and DiNozzo.

"I am here to report some…threatening… texts." Her voice had calmed down a little bit now and she seemed a little more focused than when she first came in.

"What kind of threatening texts?" Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

"Numbers. Days. Counting down." Although she had originally come looking for Gibbs she was talking more to DiNozzo but it was Gibbs that was asking the majority of the questions. Perhaps she felt more comfortable talking to the 'younger' generation.

"Mind if we see them?" Another sip of coffee.

Without answering she slipped her mobile phone out of her pocket and tapped a couple of buttons. She handed the phone to Gibbs who immediately gave it DiNozzo.

After scanning the texts he looked at his co-worker with an expression on his face that was vaguely familiar to Gibbs.

"When did you start getting these texts?" DiNozzo asked.

"5 days ago." She replied.

"DiNozzo, Find McGee and tell him to put a trace onto…"

"Allegra DiMarco" She added, helpfully, looking between the both of them.

"…mobile" After handing the phone back to Gibbs, Tony was gone. Gibbs handed the mobile back to Allegra and indicated with a finger to follow him.

**_How was it? Okay? I know it is fairly short but please bare with me. It might take a long time to get started but I promise you it will be a worthwhile read. PLEASE PLEASE R+R :) Thank You. T xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Dont own NCIS or Characters. Only characters that I have made up). Well Here it is. Chapter 2. Thank you for your reviews :) Please Please Review. Enjoy...**_

Chapter 2

Abby Scuito was in her lab performing some hard rock dance to some hard rock music to her babies- her evidence processing machines- when Tony walked on in. He didn't bat an eyelid at this strange and Abby-like routine because, well, it was Abby-like and very normal. In a manner of speaking that is.

"Hey Abbs! I see you're working real hard in your very important lab here." He smirked.

"Tony!" She said in her eeny-wheeney-whiney Abby voice. She suddenly got all Abby-serious.

"Don't, I repeat, Don't ever insult my babies in front of me or my babies! Okay?" She put her hands on her hips, cocked her head sideways a little and stared at him until he answered a few moments later. You had to be careful with Abby. She had funny, clever but funny, little ways to make you feel bad even if you didn't think you had done anything wrong.

"Okay. Sorry Abbs." She accepted his apology and gave him a big hug. Not unusual in moments like this. She pulled away a few seconds later and went to her computer where she started typing bringing her computer back to life.

"So. What did you come down here for then?"

"I was looking for McGee actually. A woman just came into the squad room saying she had been getting anonymous texts for the past couple of days. Gibbs wants me to put a trace on her phone." He explained.

"Okay. What's her name? I can do it. I don't know where Mcgee is but I don't really have anything to do so I might as well do it. He's probably got a new typewriter or something. Exciting" She said sarcastically. "So, whats her name? "

"Erm...Allegra DiMarco. Italian, Early to mid-thirties. C...Ute!" A big cheeky grin spread over his face. Abby, who was now searching for this woman on her super-computer, did not notice the change in Tony' face as she was too busy. Suddenly the computer beeped 3 times in 3 short blasts and they both looked at the screen. A picture of the woman who was upstairs was plastered on the computer screen like paper on a wall. They read the information that was printed next to it:

Name: DiMarco, Allegra. Age: 34 years. D.O.B: September 5th 1978. Spouse: None. Children: None. Parents: Mother: DiMarco, Maria. Father: DiMarco, Anthony. Siblings: Brother – DiMarco, Antonio.

Tony looked at this information carefully then told Abby to put a trace on her phone as he gave her Allegra's number that Gibbs had sent to him a few minutes previously. She took his phone and typed in the number. After tapping a few buttons and then 'enter', she turned to her colleague and smiled.

"Done" He gave her a peck on the cheek and left with a spring in his step shouting a 'Thanks Abbs' over his shoulder as he did so.

Abby waited until Tony and the lift had dissapeared before she went back to the computer and got up the rest of the page that she had hidden from Tony:

Siblings: Half-Brother-Antonio DiMarco.

Abby clicked on the link, hesitantly, and was shocked at what popped up on the screen. A picture of Antonio DiMarco AKA Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo.

_**Whats going to happen to Tony? Allegra? Let me know your ideas. :) Dont forget to review :) T. xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dont own NCIS or any of that drabble :) wish I did though. That honour belongs to others :) GRRRR_**

**_Here is Chapter 3. Thank you for your reviews. I know its shorter but the length of chapters will depend on the idea structure. Please Review! Enjoy_**

Chapter 3:

Ziva looked like she was about to throw her computer of her desk when Tony happily swayed into the squad room. Correction; Ziva WAS throwing her computer of her desk when Tony happily swayed into the squad room. Well, at least she was trying to. Tony threw his empty coffee cup into the bin next to his desk and walked over to his co-worker. Placing his hands on the desk he looked at Ziva, a big grin spreading over his face.

"What's up Ziva? Your boyfriend dump you? Your girlfriend dump you?" Ziva stopped pounding the computer sceen for a moment to look at Tony. She had a serious look on her face. Tony couldn't help notice a look of disappointment that had come over her. She spoke slowly taking it all in.

"Tony, The woman that was in here earlier..."

"...Allegra?"

"Yeah, She's your..." She coughed "...Your type." She said more confidently. "Yeah, she's your type Tony. You should ask her out. She couldn't say no to you now could she?" She smirked as she ran a finger down his cheek.

Abby suddenly came running up to them both squealing with excitement.

"AWW TONY...!" Ziva was making repetitive slicing throat movements to Abby who got the hint straightaway.

"SHE IS SO YOUR TYPE!" She finished looking at Ziva who was smiling with pleasure.

Gibbs and Allegra were talking as they left the elevator.

"Tony, she's coming now. Ask. Her. OUT!" Abby shouted quietly through gritted teeth as she pointed towards the elevator. Allegra was chatting happily to Gibbs who had obviously found out from Abby who she actually was. Gibbs smiled at Tony as he entered.

"DiNozzo..." Tony, however, cut him off.

"Allegra. Do you wanna go grab a coffee?" Allegra looked happy. She obviously had no idea as to who he was.

"Um, yeah, that would be great." She smiled up at Tony as he put an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the elevator. Once the elevator doors had closed, Gibbs turned to Abby who pointed at Ziva.

"Oh come on Gibbs, even you have to admit this is funny." Gibbs tried to hide a smile as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah I suppose. Serves him right for all the bad he's done us. "

**_Don't forget to review. :) Thank you :). T. xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I have just taken a bit out of this chapter. The kissing part because I know a few people were getting offended. Sorry :) )Still don't own NCIS unfortunately. Will one day... :) SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry I havent uploaded for ages. I have been in Africa for 3 weeks and havent really been on fanfiction or in the right state of mind to upload. Unlike most people of fanfiction who write the story completly and then upload it in instalments, I write it as I go. I have literally just written this chapter :) Hope you enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 4

"So, Tony, tell me about your work. What do you do?" Allegra and Tony were sitting outside one of the many little coffee shops in Georgetown. They had walked arm in arm, around the area for about half an hour enjoying the sights and generally chatting small talk but never got into a full conversation. That wasn't about to change now.

"We don't want to get into boring stuff like that now. The short of the long of it is we investigate crimes within the navy. What do you do?" He didn't really care to be honest. She was beautiful; flirtatious; calm. He had almost forgotten about why they had met in the first place. Almost. Every now and then he, or she, would glance over their shoulder. Even though it had only been text messages that she had received, you couldn't be too careful. Even taking her out for coffee thought to be too much of a risk for Tony but he soon relaxed after her beautiful long auburn hair was released from its pretty bun and swung freely over her shoulders. He was completely mesmerized at her stunning figure. The time it took him to admire her beauty was how long it took her to explain what she did.

"Sorry, could you explain that again?" She laughed and flicked her hair back. Tony on the other hand got up, walked around the table and kissed her. He broke it off almost immediatly and sat down looking ashamed of himself. Something felt wrong but he didnt know what.

"Sorry" he said in a somewhat ashamed voice.

"I think we better get back. McGeek might have found something on your phone." He got up, paid the bill and went back to collect her. However, walking back, he thought he had gone the wrong way because he saw a waiter wiping the table holding up a piece of paper. Tony walked over and confronted the man who held up the paper voluntarily. DiNozzo read the paper and quickly got his phone out speed dialling Gibbs whilst doing so.

"Gibbs..." was all he managed before collapsing.

**(As you have probably noticed, I know absoloutly Zilch about Washington and places there and seeing as Georgetown is the only place I have heard of in Washingtion DC because of NCIS I decided that I better use that. ) Again, Sorry for the humungous wait. I feel really bad for making you wait so long but like I said at the top ^ I make it up (so to speak) as I go along. Its how I work best. :) Hope you enjoyed :) PLEASE REVIEW. Oh, and, Ideas welcome :). T xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, Now. Dont get used to the one chapter a night because, I can tell you now, thats got going to be consistant. Sorry. Again, sorry about the kissing scene in the last chapter. As many of you may have noticed, I did change it because of some people feeling uncomfortable. I hope it hasn't ruined it that much. Please read and review :) Hope you enjoy :) Still dont own anything :( Only made up characters and storyline :)**

Chapter 5

"Boss, I'm Fine!" Tony DiNozzo was sitting on an autopsy bed with a big bruise on his forehead accompanied by a 4cm long cut from where his head hit the table. He had regained consciousness almost immediately 5 minutes after and, because he was Tony, he'd refused to go to hospital and, to please Gibbs, just consult Ducky; That consultation had lasted two and a half hours. By the time DiNozzo had left autopsy he was buzzing on painkillers which, even he had admitted, were definitely needed, and was desperate for some information on where Allegra had disappeared to. He walked to the lift, after walking into the wall first, and went up to the squadroom.

Ziva and Abby were feeling really bad about whether they should tell Tony about Allegra. There were two options: 1) Tell Tony and risk him blacking out again and 2) Keep it a secret until they find her and Tony knows she is safe and risk Tony kissing her again. They decided to go with option 1. Ziva chose that believe it or not. Tony entered the bullpen and was greeted by Abby running towards him, well half running half stumbling, with a chair she was wheeling behind her. She stopped, let go and flung her arms around him, giving him a big Abby-like hug. After a few seconds, Tony, who had started struggling for breath, forced her to let go and collapsed into the chair with a big sigh of relief. Abby looked at Ziva who nodded. She got up, patted Abby on the back and went over to Tony. Kneeling down in front of him she told him what he needed to know in the least painful way she thought possible; Short and direct.

"Tony," She started. "It's Allegra." This caught his attention and he looked into the little Israeli's eyes. "Tony, she's your sister".

Tony looked at Ziva in disbelief. Then, almost as if his emotions had got muddled up in the sudden shock of it all, he forced a hand over his mouth, forced Ziva out of the way and hurled in the bin.

xoxox

Anthony DiNozzo's now found, long lost sister Allegra DiMarco was running down the streets of Washington. She had no idea where she was but all she needed to know was that she was as far away from Tony as possible. For now, anyway. He had gone inside to pay and Tony's phone had gone off. She had stolen a quick glance at it and, realizing it was from McGee, one of his work mates, had a look at the text. She knew she shouldn't have as soon as she flipped the phone open but it was too tempting.

'Tony, don't know where you are but you both need to come back to NCIS. Just done a family search to try and locate any family she had, if any, and it came back to you. Come back here now. Tim.'

She had got up and had legged it down the road.

**Again, please review and leave your thoughts. Ive got a lot of work and stuff and I am going away at the weekend for a mini holiday so probably won't update again till mid to late next week. Give me a chance to get it together properly. :) Thank you. :) T. xx**


	6. The End xx

Hi guys, Im really sorry to have to do this but I'm afraid I am going to have to stop the story for a while. If anyone wants to continue it and think that they could do something with it please let me know and I will see what I can do. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and I am sorry to have let you down. Im am bascally strapped for ideas about where this is going and dont really know what to do with it. If anyone has any ideas please review them and if someone wants to take over then please please please let me know :) I would hate for this story to get lost but I just cannot continue it myself. I have so much going on at the moment and I am only 16. Not the typical family stuff or school problems but other issues regarding those subjects. I am really really sorry. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far and that someone will continue it. Thank you for reading it and being really great. You have supported me through a hard time. Thank you. 3000 views! I cant believe it! Thank you!

T. xx


End file.
